


The Kind Veterinarian

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Dogs, Fridge Horror, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Secret Identity, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: When Subaru finds an injured dog, he knows exactly who he can ask for help.





	The Kind Veterinarian

"Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, audibly taken aback.  His wide eyes dropped down to the burden in Subaru's arms.  "I was about to say this was a pleasant surprise, but I see this isn't a pleasure visit."  
  
Subaru gasped for air, trying to catch his breath enough to speak.  "Please help her," he said.  His voice came out ragged; his heart still thundered furiously in his chest.  
  
The dog lay limply in his arms, panting even harder than he was.  Each exhale was accompanied by a piteous, high-pitched whine, and her eyes were glazed over.  Subaru was glad he was wearing his black coat--his client didn't need to see him covered in blood stains.  
  
Seishirou stepped back and held open the door, and Subaru gratefully stepped inside.  "What happened?" Seishirou asked.  
  
Subaru swallowed.  "I think she got hit by a car," he said.  "I found her on the side of the road."  He looked up at Seishirou, beseeching.  "Can you help her?  Please?"  
  
Seishirou nodded firmly, his expression set and serious.  "Of course," he said, and he carefully gathered the dog into his arms.  No pause, no hesitation, careless of the blood that would no doubt stain his suit jacket.  His hands were tender as they brushed Subaru's, as he relieved Subaru of his charge.  
  
Seishirou always was kind.  
  
The dog let out a weak yelp as she was jostled, and Seishirou murmured reassuringly, shifting her until she went slack and docile.  Only then did he look up, his attention on Subaru once more.  "Do you want to stay and wait?"  
  
Subaru shook his head.  "I can't," he said.  "I have a job to get to."  One he was already late for, to be honest.  
  
"I see."  Seishirou looked slightly disappointed, but unsurprised.  "An onmyouji's work is never done, I suppose.  Well, thank you for bringing her to me.  It's always good to see you, even in situations like this."  
  
Subaru didn't blush; that was just Seishirou being Seishirou.  Instead he took one more look at the injured dog.  She still seemed to be in pain, but her panting had subsided somewhat, as though she knew she was now in good hands.  "Thank you, Seishirou-san," he said fervently.  
  
"Don't worry, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said.  "I'll take care of her."  Gently, he scratched the dog behind one ear and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of secrets)


End file.
